The Clones
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: when Angel looses her memory from a syringe in her head from her clone, her Max has to cope with it somehow, also while dealing with their own clones


Note; this story is very hard to understand, PM you questions if you don't understand it.

**T  
**Mild Blood and Gore  
Brief Strong Language + Mild language throughout  
Mild Suggestive Content  
A Mild Kissing Scene

Chapter One

_Max! _Angel screamed in her head, hoping Max would answer. Her hopes had not been satisfied yet. _Max!_

Her knees buckled in the middle of the heavily-wooded area she was in. These woods seemed too familiar, like she had been here before. Only one word came to mind; School. This was the schools' grounds. She could almost see Max bolting past her rapidly, and the Erasers quick to follow leashes in hand. She could see the blue fabric of the long, narrow leash that led to the hounds that kept the Erasers hands going in all directions. The fangs that locked like a key in their mouths snapping for Max, drooling for Max, chasing for Max.

These trees were implanted on this small stretch of Earth for the testing of Erasers, but was long vacated for the maze, with them chasing after the scent that they were given. Dense shrubbery covered the industrial-looking walls of the labyrinth.

From where she kneeled, she could see blood spattering onto a nearby tree, as if the woods were warning her. She stood up, and stepped toward the tree, but before she could get too close, she saw her head collide with a low branch, impaling her cap through her pulse, spraying blood and matter onto the rocks that covered the ground below.

Angel covered her mouth to prevent the boisterous shriek that was building up in her throat. _MAX! MAX! HELP ME! _She hyperventilated as the dead figure turned her head, breaking the limb off the tree. A dark, inhuman smile spread across her face. _Max, they're tricking me, Max, Max, speak to me. _"You're just a mutant," Angel exclaimed darkly, reassuring herself, as well as telling whatever stood in front of her what she really was. "A clone. _Nothing._"

She chuckled. "No, you're a mutant. I don't have any friggen inhuman altercations done to me."

"No, you're not dead," she mumbled, still shaking violently.

"My brain is too far in my head for that to be a fatal wound, also my pulses are conveniently located in different places. Yes, blood splattered, hell, I have so much blood in me, that I could be stabbed in an artery and survive."

"You sound like a mutant to me."

"By the way," she concluded, "We have her." The words echoed in Angels head. She took them in indifferently. Clone-Angel pulled out a device that looked oddly like a blackberry. She took out a DS-type pen and mauled it across the screen, as if mad. She sighed. "She fu..." Angel lunged at her, put fell on the ground with a beating pain on her leg.

Her hand brushed down her waist, and brushed her legs. Wet primrose substance dripped from her hand, reminding her of the time when she was making red velvet cake and it exploded. Her brain was hazy as she stood up. She moaned in pain as the weight gave way on her leg, and she fell back onto the lukewarm ground.

"If you wanna fight me, you might wanna get some practice." She heard someone say in her voice. It must be the gasman. Why was the gasman kicking her? Why was there a stabbing pain in her head? Who was the gasman?

--

"MAX!" Fang called for the 523483th time. This time, he heard a returning "FANG!"

He ran towards the noise, past the dense trees, until he came to a hallow, where Max was turning around and around hysterically, as if she were looking for something in the canopy.

Fang collided with Max and kissed her were kissing lightly. Ever since they had started their relationship they had promised not to break up, for they were afraid what it would do to the flock. They also wanted to take it slow, for they didn't want to get to involved with each other, this was to avoid to much heartbreak.

Max broke it off as someone screamed in the distance. It was Angel. "FLOCK!"

--

The girl pulled the syringe out of Angels' head just as 5 mutants and a dog came rushing into the hallow.

* * *

When she woke up, she saw two unfamiliar faces. One was a dark looking guy with vibrant olive skin. His pitch-black hair fell to his shoulders. The other was a tom-boyish type girl, with muscles and everything. She had dirty blond hair that ran to her elbow. Who were they?

"Get away from me!" she screeched. A look of confusion opaqued their faces. The dark one glared.

"Angel, it's us," he retorted. The voice seemed abnormal for him, since he looked sort of emotionless.

"Who?" she pondered.

"It's me, Max," the other one answered.

"Who's Max?" Tears seeped out of the girls eyes, flooded across her face.

"Fang," she whispered. With that one word he seemed to understand it like and entire paragraph.

"How are we going to get for her?" he asked.

"I don't know."

_What's going on? _Angel thought belligerently. _Why do I need help? I feel fine. Why does my head hurt? _She felt her head with her index and middle finger(the one she used to flip off people) and felt blood. Max eyed her fingers. A look of recognition spread across her face.

"The school. We need to go to the school. Damn it!"


End file.
